


Curly

by grxciehollis15



Series: Moana [1]
Category: Moana - Fandom
Genre: Accidental, Consensual because consent is important kids, F/M, Sailing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxciehollis15/pseuds/grxciehollis15
Summary: Moana has restored the heart of Te Fiti, the island is once again rich with wildlife. But on the voyage back an accidental, rather sexual encounter with Maui (inside a cave, no less) occurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting this and plan post as a fic with more chapters soon!!

Moana was buzzing.

She'd done it!

She'd restored the heart of Te Fiti. Maui hadn't; she had. She had.

She was buzzing.

She was alive!

Quickly tying down a loose rope, Moana swung around the mast and knocked on the lid of Heihei's cub. The bemused chicken popped his head out, eyes rolling, and gave a tired squawk.

"Hey there drumstick," Moana teased, laughing as she used Maui's pet name for the bird. The name Maui sent a shiver of delight up her spine.

"You hungry?" She asked, shaking off the joy that kept on creeping up on her whenever she thought about him.

Peeling a banana and slumping down on the deck to eat it, Moana absent-mindedly talked to Heihei between mouthfuls.

"Do you reckon he knows where we are?" She wondered, inferring Maui before she could help herself. There was a thump and Moana turned quickly to see a dolphin knocking itself against the boat.

"Maui!" She called in delight. The dolphin jumped, transformed into a beetle mid-leap and flew onto the boat, quickly turning back into Maui.

Moana pressed her forehead to his and touched the tip of his nose with hers in greeting, than stepped away quickly before she could blush.

"In answer to your question, yes, I do know." Maui grinned at her and pulled the boat slightly to the left. "Follow that star: I found an island where you can sleep a bit."

Moana squinted at her outstretched hand and nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Maui."

"So, in the two days since I saved the world - ahem, we, sorry, force of habit - we saved the world, has anything of interest happened?"

"Nope. But I've travelled a fair distance, it should only take me nine more days instead of twelve."

Maui nodded and sat back against the mast with his hands behind his head. Moana stayed at the front of the boat, pulling on a rope to keep on course.

Maui watched her lithe body sway with the boat, her sharp eyes scanning the horizon and glancing up at the stars on occasion. He watched her take every slight motion as though she was the boat herself. He wanted to take that outline in his arms and kiss her, please her until she moaned like the wind rushing in the sail -

Maui stopped and sat forwards guiltily. He didn't even know why he was thinking about... that. He didn't even think she was pretty, anyway, he pretended.

She was beautiful, Maui begrudged after a second. She was a dancer and a way finder and he loved her. Ever since she'd strode calmly across the sea bed to restore the heart of Te Fiti to Ta Ka's form, he'd admired her courage, her beauty, her emotion.

He loved her.

He took in a lungful of air, realising he hadn't breathed since he'd started absent-mindedly fantasising. Saying that he loved her: it felt, well, nice. He'd known other women, liked other women, bedded other women, but in the two days since Moana - Moana - saved the world, he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

He loved her.

Moana heard Maui take a breath of air and turned slightly.

"What on Motu Nui are you doing?" She asked, a slight giggle to her voice.

"Oh, I'm practicing how long I can hold my breath without taking the form of a water-dwelling creature." He improvised, smirking at her.

"Whatever you feel like, Maui." Moana snorted and shook her head. "Oh look, there's the island!"

Maui stepped towards her and flicked a couple of ropes towards the shore, expertly lassoed a sizeable boulder and guided them into harbour.

"Fish or firewood?" He asked, splashing her gently with seawater.

Moana looked at the horizon and considered. "I'll do firewood. Be quick, there's a storm coming."

Maui nodded. "When you're done, get into that cave there. I'll drag the boat in."

Moana picked up Heihei and set him lightly on the sand, then made her way into the nearby forest. By the time she'd collected enough firewood - she even found a few mangoes and a coconut tree - the rain was starting to get heavy. She ran lightly back to the cave and realised Maui had already brought in the canoe.

"Hey there," Maui said absentmindedly. "Firewood?"

"Yep! And some fruit. Did you find a lot of fish?"

"I found about ten." Maui shrugged. "Lucky you have the fruit!"

Moana lay down some firewood and Maui quickly set light to it. "How do you do that so fast?" She asked, amazed.

"Are you forgetting, Curly? I was the one who brought fire to mankind."

"I have heard that story a thousand times. Stop right now, unless you want to spend tonight in the rain - without your hook," She added.

Maui sighed. "It's freezing in here, even with the fire!"

"It'll warm up. Here, I'll teach you some of the dances we do on Motu Nui."

After a few minutes of clumsy steps, Maui tripped over Heihei when he wasn't looking and winded himself on a rock. Moana carried on dancing, showing him how to dance her favourite one, while he sat and watched.

Maui was mesmerised by her swinging hips, her swirling hair, the glint of the fire in her eyes. It was when she turned, pointed a toe and gave a slightly seductive smile that he felt himself get hot, and not because of the fire. He took a split second to glance down. His cock wasn't poking through the leaves; that was lucky, but he could feel it tight against his legs as he was kneeling on the sand, back against a rock.

"What did you think?" Moana asked. She could tell he was a little bit aroused by it. The smile had had just the desired effect.

Moana was nervous, but she was filled with lust for him. She almost left out the flirtatious smile but didn't. He could take it which ever way he desired.

"You looked beautiful - I mean, elegant," Maui blurted out. Moana blushed and went to kiss his cheek in a gesture of nervous thanks. Maui accidentally turned his head to see what she was doing and she kissed him straight on the lips.

It took a second for Moana to register what had happened, then another to realise that they were kissing. And that neither of them were pulling away.

Maui raised up onto his knees, off his heels, his hands cupping Moana's face. She rose with him, her hands entangled in his hair.

When they finally broke apart they were both red with embarrassment. Moana because she hadn't moved away, Maui because he'd accidentally initiated the kiss in the first place.

"That was, um..." Moana muttered.

"Unexpected?" Maui managed. Moana nodded.

"And, um..." She faltered again and looked at the sand.

"... enjoyable?" He finished tentatively. She took a moment longer and then nodded again.

"I don't know what came over me." She admitted. "One minute, I was about to kiss your cheek, the next..."

She trailed off. Maui looked deep into her eyes and read every single thing she was trying to say. She loved him too. She secretly liked that kiss, she's meant for him to be a little turned on by that smile.

Before they knew it, their mouths collided, even more passionately than before. Moana's hand went to Maui's shoulder and he deftly started to untie the knot holding up the material layered over her chest, one hand still on her cheek.

"Maui -"

Moana had barely finished his name by the time he'd sat back.

"Do you really want to - I mean -"

"Only if you want to." Maui said quickly. "I won't force you."

"Oh, I want to." She said, smiling shyly and slipping the material down an inch. "I just don't know how."

Maui struggled to breathe, eyes fixed on the dark flesh of her breast. "I'll teach you." He said without thinking.

He'd removed the remainder of her top before she realised and was lightly sucking on her nipple in such a way that Moana almost gasped. Her skirt fell away and he slid a finger between the folds of skin between her thighs.

"You ever touch yourself?" He muttered in her ear. She nodded, arching her back to present her nipples back to his mouth.

"How about I make you come a couple of times and we'll take it from there?" He growled. Moana whines and pressed her stomach against his chest.

"Look at you, so wet for me. You'd barely believe you'd never done this before, you're soaked through already and we haven't even started properly. Anticipation, perhaps? Not so pure after all, perhaps?"

Moana gave a little whimper of pleasure as his fingers brushed over her inner thigh. "It's my first time - Maui, oh Gods -"

He hauled her quickly so she was sitting on a small boulder and fingered her swiftly with one finger; kissing her all the while, his other hand fiddling gently with her nipples. Moana ground herself against his hands, moaning.

Maui suddenly added another finger and became a little faster, than another, until he had three fingers inside her. Moana squealed but Maui felt her mould around him. He kissed her neck and felt her arch her back and come into his hand.

"Maui... that was... please don't stop... do it again..." Moana couldn't breathe. Maui gave her a moment to catch her breath and then kissed her lips, then in a row of kisses up to her ear, down her neck, between her breasts, tracing the lines of her stomach and finally kissing the delicate thatch of dark hair at the base of her torso, then down into her, licking with long, slow strokes.

Moana tried to work out what he was doing that felt so incredible, but her vision was hazy and she could feel her heart hammering inside her chest.

Maui sucked her clit experimentally and Moana squealed again. He repeated this action, heard her little screams of delight, and then finally thrust his tongue inside her to such an extent that she almost came on the spot. It didn't take long before she had come for the second time.

"We can stop," Maui told her, glancing up from between her thighs, up past her heaving chest and hauling himself up to kiss her again.

Moana nodded. "I'm exhausted!" She gasped. "How do you do it so well?"

Maui smirked. "A finely honed skill. The last time I did this was about a hundred years before I was sent into exile on that island. So almost one and a half thousand." He smiled again. "Nice to know I haven't lost it."

"Next time... I'll make you come. I feel I owe it to you." Moana said shyly.

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Well, yeah." Moana said. "We both love each other...don't we?" Maui nodded. "Well then... but my parents will freak!"

"We'll see, I suppose. You might never get to see me again once you're back on the island. I might make a home of Te Fiti."

Moana thrust herself forwards and into his arms. "You can't go!" She wailed. "If I never saw you again, then I don't know what I'd do!"

Maui gently extracted her from the depths of his chest. "Look, Mo." He answered softly. "You're a chief and you're about three thousand years younger than I am. Your parents will ask you to get married soon, and I don't think a mortal can marry a demigod."

Moana put her head on his chest and started to cry.

"Mo. Look at me; do you really love me?"

Moana nodded miserably and sniffled.

"I don't know... I'll have to talk to the actual gods. I'm a lowly demigod, I can't change rules," He teased. Moana gave a watery smile and pulled her skirt back over her.

"I'm frozen. Even what we just did didn't warm me up too much," She giggled nervously. Maui kissed her forehead and watched as she settled down to sleep.

What the hell was he going to tell the gods?


End file.
